deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shredder VS Deathstroke
PlozAlchaz= The masked martial artists. Shredder vs. Death Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? The Shredder! Deathstroke! Who Do You Think Will Win? Oroku Saki, The Shredder! Slade Wilson, The Terminator! Shredder (NOTE: This analysis will mainly cover the 4Kids! Shredder and partially a "composite" Shredder so to speak) Deathstroke (NOTE: This analysis is mainly covering Teen Titan's "Slade" and some of New 52 Deathstroke) Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Did You Agree With the Outcome? Yes! No! Was the Fight Good? Yes it sure was No it was not |-| Shakaboy= Oruko vs Slade-4.png|Shakaboy TMNT Enemy vs Teen Titans Enemy by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero "The Final Boss." Shredder vs. Deathstroke is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise and Deathstroke from DC Comics. Description It's time for the two big bads and arch rivals of teenage teams to go at it! Whose blades will prove superior in this clash of samurai and assassin? Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: When there's a team of spunky teenage heroes, you can always expect for there to be a dangerous villain right behind. Boomstick: Hell yeah, I can't wait for this! We got two of some of the biggest badasses around to fight! Oroku Saki, A.K.A. the Shredder! ' ''Wiz: And Slade Wilson, A.K.A. Deathstroke! '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to test their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. |-| Cartoonfan12345= Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Teen Titans! Masked supervillains who seek power and destruction, but are always rivaled by a group of superpowered teenages will clash! Will Oroku Saki terminate Wilson? Or will Slade shred him? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Teenage superhero teams, they have existed and thrived for decades. And no teams have stood out as well as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Teen Titans. Boomstick: But behind every great team of heroes, an equally great evil will follow close behind. Shredder Intro Cartoonfan S4.png Shredder intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: Like Oroku Saki, the Shredder. Slade Intro Cartoonfan S4(1).png Slade intro Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: And Slade Wilson, the terminator. Before we begin, it is important to note that because today's combatants have had many different incarnations and adaptations over the years, for this particular battle, we will only cover specific versions of these characters. Boomstick: Having said that, he's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shredder (Author's note: Only the 2012 TMNT series will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 - Splinter*) Wiz: In rural Japan, two ninja clans fought one another for centuries. These were the Foot and the Hamato clans. Eventually, the Hamato Clan won out and devastated the Foot. Among the carnage, a single infant survivor was found and taken in by the Hamato Clan. This child is Oroku Saki. Boomstick: Yeah, considering that his original clan was based around a fetish, I'd say this was a pretty good step up. Anyway, Saki would soon become rivals with his adoptive brother, Hamato Yoshi, in the quest to become the next leader of the Hamato clan. Buuut then a pretty lady showed up and things got dicey real quick. Wiz: Both Yoshi and Saki longed for Tang Shen. This would soon turn the brothers' friendly rivalry into bitter hatred when Shen chose Yoshi. Filled with hatred and jealousy, Saki aimed to destroy his adoptive brother. But in his rage, Saki accidentally struck down the very woman he seeked. Boomstick: Blaming Yoshi, Saki left his rival for dead and set out to restart the Foot Clan. He dawned a kickass set of armor and went under a new name. Shredder: "Prepare to know why they call me The Shredder!" (*Insert: TMNT Turtles in Time - Last Boss remix) Wiz: The headpiece of his armor, the Kuro Kabuto, is a relic passed down through the Foot clan for centuries. Made from the armor and weapons of the clan's fallen enemies, this helmet is said to be stronger than steel. Boomstick: So it's both stylish, and functional! Damn I gotta get me one of those. Anyway, Saki covers most of his body in bladed armor. Just look at him! He's like a human porcupine! Though he does leave just enough elbow room so he can get around quickly. He is a ninja after all. Wiz: He also wears a pair of specially designed gauntlets dubbed the Tekkō-kagi, which literally translates to 'back of the hand hooks', and are crafted to contain three retractable blades in each gauntlet. Boomstick: Hehe, the perfect tool for backhanding an annoying co-host. But what what kind of ninja would shred head be without a few throwing knives? Not a very good one, that's what! (*Insert: TMNT: Out of the Shadows - Combat 3*) Wiz: The Shredder is an incredibly gifted strategist and an expert in the ways of ninjutsu and combat to nearly the point of absurdity. Eventually, after single handedly restoring the Foot clan to it's former infamy, Shredder got word that Yoshi hadn't perished in their previous encounter, but in fact was training his own ninja clan in New York City of all places, but that's a story for another day. His hatred rekindled, Shredder sought out to end his enemy once and for all. Boomstick: But he'd have to deal with a lot more shit than he expected. Like mutants, robots, even aliens! Yeah, he may be a normal man, but his natural badass ninja skills let him beat the shit out of everyone in his path! Wiz: Despite being a normal man, the Shredder is surprisingly strong and durable, capable of performing feats no human reasonably should be able to. Boomstick: Ha, that's putting it lightly. We're talking about a guy who can cut through trees in a single sword swing, cut through shipping containers, which are made from steel, like butter, and beat the shit out of just about every superpowered mutant that comes his way! And even throw them around like they were toys! Wiz: He's even put poor Leonardo into a three month coma with a single hit. Though it is important to note that at the time, Leo was exhausted from fighting Shredder's minions. Slade/Deathstroke (Author's note: Only the 2003 Teen Titans animated series will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Teen Titans - Mysterious Enemy*) Intermission Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Shredder Rootin and betting Slade Rooting Shredder, betting Slade Rooting Slade, betting Shredder Battle FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Shredder wins Cartoonfan.jpg|If Shredder wins Slade wins Cartoonfan.jpg|If Slade wins Next Time |-| Sebastian pereira90= Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Season 8 PlozAlcachaz Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music